Hurt and Heal
by Iridian of the Shadows
Summary: Itachi has been forced to go through the worst of tortures known to protect his partner. When Kisame gets there, he will fight a battle and win. But will he be able to pick up all of the broken pieces?


"Umaku-sempai," Kito said to me, "I can sense Uchiha Itachi's chakra about a quarter of a kilometer away from here."

"Good," I replied, "Lead us there."

The Uchiha landed a kick to Miko's side, sending him flying. He hit a tree and slumped down, unconscious. I whirling dervish of kunai and shuriken took out Kito and sari. I was the only one left. No matter, I was stronger than all of them together.

He through a fireball, but it was easily dodged. I sent a flurry of signature air attacks at him, but only one hit. The brat was better than I thought.

The one that did hit him caused significant damage to his left shoulder. Large dollops of blood hit the earthen ground. His other hand clutched at his injured shoulder, and he grimaced/glared. My pre-set bunshin lunged at him from its place in the ground, pushing one foot in a diagonal up, forcing him to fall backwards. From there, it took next to no effort to knock him out cold.

000000000000000000000000000

I woke up, leaning against a tree with my hands bound tightly. I couldn't reach the knots.

"Ah, so the Uchiha finally awakes, eh?" one man said. I turned my head to stare at dark brown hair with matching eyes. The man who had defeated me was standing right there, and I couldn't do a thing. My sharingan wouldn't activate. All of his comrades were in full ANBU uniform, masks included. This man wore the outfit, but not the mask, as if to say that he was not afraid of anything I could do to him simply by locking eyes. I looked at his hitae-ate. Cloud nins. Joy. Cloud nins were known for their brutal torture, and I was captured by four of them.

"Umaku-san," one of the men said, "What ever shall we do with him?" the leader smirked. So, his name was Umaku, then.

"Why, Miko, we're going to get our information. One way…" he smirked, "or another." I shuddered. Better to tell them all they need to now than suffer the consequences.

Umaku punched my bleeding shoulder hard. I hissed. My arms, tied so that they lay across each other, jerked.

"Tell us about Hidan," he growled.

"Hidan is a Jashinist. To defeat him, you have to push him out of the circle that he will draw in your blood. He is immortal, or at least there is no known way to kill him. Destroy his body, and he still lives. Any pain inflicted on himself while he is in his circle also translates to you," I said. ~Just spill it all and they'll have no reason to hurt you,~ I told myself.

Umaku scowled. He probably wanted me to stay quiet so he could torture me. He punched my shoulder again. "Kakuzu."

It went on like that for a while. Then they asked me about Kisame. I froze.

I liked Kisame- a lot. He didn't know it, but I was absolutely gay for him. Every wet dream I'd had, it had been of him. I loved the way he was always so perky, how he was so much stronger than me physically, and how he knew what I was trying to say even before I said it. I couldn't bring myself to tell them about him. I pressed my lips together, knowing what would come of it. Umaku finally grinned.

"Ah, so you won't tell us, eh?" he took out a kunai. "We can change that. Get out the electro-transmitting devices!" he yelled to him men. I paled. Uh-oh, that didn't sound good. His group reached into the bag at their feet and pulled out many small, flat white disks and something that looked like a radio control.

Umaku broke open my Akatsuki cloak harshly, forcing my navy blue shirt up. It wrinkled up to my clavicle almost happily. God, did even it hate me too? Umaku thrust the tip of his kunai into my abdomen, just above-left of my belly button. I winced. He drew it along slowly, making a perfect line. I hissed, leaning my head back onto the tree behind me. It hurt like _hell._

But I still wasn't going to give them anything.

Umaku took out the white disks one by one, pushing his hand inside the wound he'd created. The stretching of the skin was excruciating. He placed a disk on every surface he could get to. I panted from the pain, mentally begging for the end. My only respite came when he ran out of disks.

"I'll ask you one more time before I do this," he said, taking the dial. "Tell me about Hoshigake Kisame." I shook my head, and he hit my shoulder, forcing a cry. He hit the green button on his transmitter. Searing heat spread inside of me, and I convulsed. He turned it off.

"Tell us," he said. I said nothing. He turned the dial up and pressed the button. I gasped. My convulsions were harsher this time, the heat hotter. He continued this cycle for almost an hour, my convulsions eventually getting so bad that some of my bones broke from the force of them. It got to the point where my throat was hoarse from screaming. Umaku scowled, throwing the dial over his shoulder to his comrades. He grabbed my injured shoulder and shook me. "Tell me, damnit!"

One man put a hand on Umaku's shoulder, and he turned. The man whispered in his ear, and he grinned lecherously.

"Wonderful idea, Kito," he said, "Shall we put it to good use?" He turned back to me and abruptly crashed his lips into mine, deftly removing both my pants and boxers in one move. I was left in only my shirt and cloak. ~NO! ~ my mind shouted. My eyes popped wide and I let out a muffled yell against Umaku's lips. I tried to squirm away, but multiple injuries prevented it.

I felt Umaku smirk as he forced his tongue into my mouth. Unthinking, I bit it. He pulled away, glaring at me. He punched the open wound on my stomach, blood oozing out over his hand in the most sickening way. I shouted. He flipped me over, pressing my injured shoulder into the dirt. He forced my ass high, my Akatsuki cloak crumpling downward with gravity to bunch at my shoulder blades. I whimpered as my broken knee throbbed with the pressure that was put on it.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"No," I said. My voice sounded so small and hurt- it astonished me.

Umaku smirked and drew out his huge cock, and fear flitted in my heart. "NO!" I cried. He paused, the head of his erection against my hole.

"Oh," he said, amused, "are you going to tell us now?"

I wanted to. Oh, I wanted to. I wanted this all to end. But I couldn't give Kisame away- I loved him too much. I shook my head. Umaku growled, forcing himself into me without preparation or lube. My eyes widened, my mouth opening in a silent scream.

"Tell," Umaku growled.

"No…"

Umaku started thrusting wildly- I screamed as loudly as I could. Blood dripped down my thighs. Oh, dear god, I was being torn in half. I sobbed as the other men hooted. One of them started jerking himself off. It reminded me that there were people were watching me, and just added to my humiliation. Tears streamed down my face as I fell silent.

"Tell me!" Umaku cried. I sobbed.

Umaku hit my shoulder, and I cried out. Every thrust rubbed my knee against the ground, and made a hip that was also broken alert me to every motion. I hated it. I did. I wanted to be Kisame's, and only Kisame's. Even if he didn't know it.

000000000000000000000000

I tracked Itachi's chakra trail through the woods, hopping around in the canopy. I knew my partner was in trouble, had heard him scream. I went as fast as I could. I had loved him, even though he was oblivious. He was so quiet, so resourceful. And he was beautiful.

I heard muffled grunting below me, and stopped. Looking down, I saw something that made the bile rise in my throat.

Itachi was being raped.

I stood stalk still, frozen in place. I saw all of the blood shining in the sun, and his tears streaming down his face. Oh, god, his tears! I couldn't bear to see him cry. His entire face was scrunched in pain and sorrow. He was slightly flushed, and completely pale. It was such a painful sight.

One man spilled his cum onto Itachi's beautiful face. That was wrong. That was so wrong. The white substance streamed from his jet black hair. He sobbed. I winced at the sound. The man thrusting into Itachi screamed, "Tell us!"

Itachi sobbed again, "No!" They were interrogating him, then? What was he not telling them to warrant this?

The man moaned and convulsed lightly, white spilling from Itachi's hole. He cried out a pained, "Kisame!"

I snapped. In less than a second, everyone but one was down. The only one left was the fool who dared to spill his seed in Itachi's porcelain body. I growled and ripped his rib cage right out of his chest. I left him there to die slowly and turned all of my attention to Itachi.

I was behind him, so that his ass was pointed at me. He was looking behind him at me, his eyes open. God, they were swimming in their own tears. Those beautiful eyes held a plea to me, and a sense of mortification at being seen this way. I moved to sit next to him gathering him gently into my arms. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him, and moving him hurt him, but I knew that he needed to be held. And, dear god, I wanted to hold him.

He started shaking, his head buried in my chest. He sobbed. My cloak and shirt were quickly marred by a dark patch where Itachi's tears had trodden. It hurt to see him like that. Itachi, the strong one, the realistic one, the cold one, the one who always knew what to do, broken and crying.

I held him there until he fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000

I woke up sore - _very_ sore. I used my hands to feel around my body, and found that there were wrappings my shoulder, torso, and knee, as well as my wrist, which was also broken. There was no confusion, just cold, solid reality. But god, the way Kisame had come there, when I wanted him most- I didn't truly think that that had happened. I had thought that I had fainted, and that was my dream, and that Kisame had found me later. Everything hurt.

I turned my head and saw Kisame hovering over me with a worried look on his face. His trademark smile was gone.

He held out a glass of water and some pills to me. "Here- pain meds," he said. I tried to sit up to take them, but fell back down, hissing. Kisame scooted closer to me and set the pills in my mouth, picking up my head and cradling it in an upward tilting way. He let the water trickle into my mouth, whisking the pills away.

He set me back down, and I murmured a small, "Thank you." He did a little half-hearted grin.

"No problem, kiddo," he replied. "I got all of the electro-transmitters out of you, so you don't have to worry about that anymore. And Itachi…" I started a little. That was the first time he'd ever used my name without an honorific at the end. "I saw what happened. I am so, so sorry." And he looked it too. God, he really had been there? He'd really saved me like that?

Looking up at his face, I was suddenly taken by an overwhelming need to kiss him. I cupped my hand behind his head and pulled him down into a brutal lip lock. I relished the feel- I swore I'd never be blessed with it. I didn't care at the moment about rejection. I just needed him to wipe away memories of the other kiss, the other fuck.

He pulled away. "Ita-"

"Shut up," I said, eyes still closed. I pulled him down again.

This time he stilled himself. He also stilled me. He pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, "Gentle." I knew he wasn't telling me what to be, but what he was going to be. He was going to love me the way I'd wanted him to since I'd joined the Akatsuki a year ago.

It made me feel so loved.

The thought that he would treat me so well, so kindly, where he probably wanted his own pleasure, was astounding. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but didn't dare. Later, I told myself, knowing it wouldn't happen. Later, when you've been healed.

He let his hands roam lightly and gently all over me, keeping clear of my wounds. All of my burning need had changed forms, no longer engulfing me, but rather a slow simmering like that of a cigarette. Every move was like pulling breath at the intoxicating smoke. When Kisame slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth, I pressed myself upward, moving my own tongue against his. I whimpered slightly out of pleasure. Kisame's taste was impossibly good. I couldn't even describe it, it was so amazing.

Kisame pulled away far too soon. He lifted up the dark purple sheet that I was under, and I noted that I must have been in a hotel. I lay still as he peeled the covers back almost reverently. In the moonlight, I could see how pale my skin was. The wrappings were only slightly whiter. I wanted to wince at it. How could Kisame want this?

But he must have, as he kissed me chastely before pulling the covers all the way off. I still had my boxers on, but was embarrassed nonetheless. Kisame eyed me delicately, as if he were afraid that just the weight of his gaze could break me. He looked back up into my eyes for a moment before crawling to kneel on the edge of my mattress. It had to be more comfortable than his previous standing position.

He leaned over, kissing my forehead, each closed eye in turn, then my mouth. He was so tender that it was easy to forget that he didn't love me. He allowed himself a few brief moments on my lips before he broke away to kiss my neck lightly. I lifted my arms to lay them on my shoulders. He had moved to straddle me, though he did not lay himself down on me.

My eyes closed, I relished the feelings Kisame lightened me to. Lord, it was so sweet to feel him like this. How long had I wanted this?

He moved gently down my body, kissing lightly. He reached my nipple and kissed it as well. The feel of his lips on such a sensitive area made me shiver. I knew, from my own masturbation, that my nipples were huge turn-ons for me. He ran his calloused thumb over the opposite nub, increasing slightly my burning alive. I let out a quiet, breathy, 'hhhahhhhh…'

Kisame stopped at the sound, looking up my chest at me. He drew his thumb over the sensitive spot again, watching my reaction. The moan this time was just a little bit louder. I arched back ever so slightly, it was delicious.

Kisame grinned just a little bit. He knew I liked it. He dragged his tongue over the nipple in front of it. The surface was so bumpy and rough. I bent upwards, whimpering loudly. My hands fisted in the sheets. It felt so _good…_

Kisame, while continuing his subtle torture, allowed his hands to roam over my stomach. They trailed up the inside of my thigh. My legs shook in anticipation. I knew what was coming, and needed it.

Kisame blew on the saliva he'd put on my chest, raising goosebumps. He took the hand with the broken wrist gently into his own and kissed my wrappings. He did this for all of my wounds, including my unbandaged hip. It was such a caring gesture that I really did forget that we weren't what I wanted us to be. Then I remembered, and tears gathered in my eyes. Kisame kissed my knee and looked up at me. He saw the tears, and reached a hand up to gently wipe them away.

I leaned my head to the side, burying my face into his palm. I kissed it, eyes closed. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. I wanted to. His hands were so calloused from years of fighting. I got the crazy notion that I could kiss him better.

He pulled his hand back slowly, and I worried that I really had done something I shouldn't have and that he would leave. He flashed me his crazy smile, though, and bent back up to my face. Still, none of his weight was on me. He encased me in a hot, smoldering kiss. I carefully found his nipples on his chest, pulling at one of them lightly. He moaned.

"Oohhh… Itachi, I- mm, I love you…"

0000000000000000000

Oh, gods, I hadn't meant to say that. I felt Itachi tense underneath me. I pulled back from the kiss. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, but I knew I wasn't. I did love him. I looked him in the eye, trying to gauge his reaction. I waited for him to tell me to get off, that he hated me, that he was going to ask leader for a new partner. He just pulled me down into another flaming kiss. I could feel his answer there. He loved me too. I kissed him back as deeply as I could, then sent one hand down to gently roll his balls around. My heart was bursting. He gasped, breaking away from our kiss. I looked at him, asking in my eyes.

"Itachi, can I do this?"

"Of course," he replied breathily. "Y-you know, only my hands have been where yours are. At least in that way… I'm still pure for you." He smiled sweetly, not the slightest hint of pain in his eyes. My heart leapt. My hands, which had stalled themselves as Itachi spoke, began to move again.

"I'm glad, Itachi. I am."

Itachi whimpered as I put more pressure on his balls. "Ki-Kisame…." He moaned. Hearing my name said like that made me want to just fuck him. But there was no way I was going to do that. Not after what those heathens had done to him.

My hand still tingled from where he'd kissed it, and I wondered if he could feel it through his boxers. He whined again, and I squeezed his balls in my hand. Not hard, mind you, but I squeezed. He gasped, back arching gracefully. Everything about him was graceful.

I kissed along his jawline, bringing my hand just slightly up. I figured that was what he was whining for, and his shiver told me I was right. He closed his eyes, slightly flushed. My other hand reached behind his head and undid his ponytail, allowing my fingers to comb through his silky locks uninhibited.

The hand that was pleasuring the beautiful boy tentatively slid itself into his cloth boxers. I didn't want to do anything that he didn't want me to do, so I went slow. The only thing that seemed to do, though, was make him that much more impatient. When I lightly grabbed his stiff member, his eyes popped open and he gasped, bucking up. His face quickly went from pleasure to pain. He bit his lip hard.

"Itachi!" I cried, worried, "What's wrong?"

I waited for a few tense moments, withdrawing my hand. At last, he released his lip to say tensely, "My hip." Hearing it, I thought myself a fool. Of course it was his hip!

"Itachi," I said, moving off of him, "baby, I'd forgotten how badly you were hurt. We can't do this n-"

Itachi's eyes, once again closed, snapped open and stared into mine as he yelled, "Wait!" there was an almost mad look in his eyes. "Kisame, please, I…" he looked away. "I need this. I do."

It was so hard to reject him. "Baby, I can't. Not while you're so hurt." It hurt me to say it, it did. And to see his face- he looked so dejected, almost like he thought I didn't love him. My heart thudded as I realized that possibility. "Itachi, please understand, I-"

"It's okay," he cut me off, looking into my eyes and giving me the saddest smile. "It's because you love me." I looked at him, and I broke. I groaned, laying my head above his injured shoulder. I send my hand to hook two fingers over the waistband of Itachi's only remaining coverage. I pulled it down quickly, loving the way Itachi gasped.

"Ki-Kisame?" Itachi said, turning to look at me. He was blushed bright red. I looked at him and smiled.

"Gentle."

His eyes widened, then softened as he smiled. There was so much more love in him than I knew existed in the whole world. "Thank you," he whispered, then leaned forward to kiss me. I leaned into the kiss happily. It felt amazing. And to know that he loved me… I was taken by the need to hear him say it.

"Itachi," I said, pulling away, "say it, please."

He looked at me, searching my eyes. Then he smiled and said, "I love you."

I gasped. The feelings took me by surprise. They were so intense that, if I had been standing, I would have toppled over. A hand flew to my chest, where my heart was pounding. The hand, however, was not mine.

Itachi's face was scrunched in concerned curiosity, his eyes staring straight at his hand. "Kisame…"he said, unsure.

"Don't worry," I assured, "that's just what you do to me." He looked up at me and I thought he was going to cry. Concern of my own flared inside of me.

"Baby?" I asked, "What's wrong?" I sounded nearly frantic, even to my own ears.

"How long, Kisame?" he asked. I knew immediately what he meant.

"Forever, love, I've loved you forever." He looked up at me, and tears drowned his eyes. A hand went up to touch his cheek, and a trail of hot water fell over my fingers.

"I… always, I… I've loved you for so long! I… I… kiss me, Kisame!" I did. I kissed him with everything I had in me. His tears immediately dried up. He was highly enthusiastic, and almost as soon as I had resumed my position on top of him he slid his cold hands up my shirt. I shivered happily, adding just a little more pressure into my lips on his.

He broke away, breathing just a little labouredly, and said, "Off," tugging at the shirt in his hands. I smiled, sitting up and pulling over my head. Itachi pointed at my pants. "Those too." I looked at him uncomprehending for a moment, then crawled off of him to stand up at the side of the bed. I hooked my fingers over my waistband as I had for him. I pulled, revealing my throbbing hard-on. Itachi was in perfect view, and I know he was staring. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. I'm a full eleven inches long, almost an inch and a half thick. I was huge by anyone's standards.

I watched as Itachi, still staring flushed at my erection, grabbed his own member and pulled upward. He closed his eyes, arching back and whimpering. Arousal sped down my spine, crashing painfully into my cock. I'd been around the block more than a few times, and this was by far the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

Without thinking, I nearly jumped on top of Itachi, kissing him hard. His moan and the feel of wrappings underneath my hand reminded me that he was injured. I quickly pulled my hand off of his shoulder.

His hand was now on my erection, cupping the balls lightly. A groan caught in my throat. He trailed one finger delicately up my length, swirling around the head. I moaned into our kiss, rolling my hands into the touch.

I was first to break away, knowing that Itachi didn't have the lung capacity I did. He gasped slightly for air. I kissed his neck lovingly, waiting for him to catch his breath. When he did, I returned to his face, looking at him from above.

He was beautiful. His hair cupped his face like wings, and his dark eyes stood out from his pale face. He was slightly flushed, his mouth parted like a lover's. In the moonlight, I swear he looked like an angel. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. But then my face fell in a way to match my spirits.

"Itachi," I said seriously, "if we're going to do this-"

"We are."

"-When we do this, I'm going to prepare you. But it's going to hurt.

"Are you asking me if I want to back out?" he asked. I just looked at him. For the longest time, he just looked back. A smile lit up his face, small though it was.

"You know my answer."

That was all I needed. I kissed him deeply to distract him from the pain of one finger entering him. Now, normally one finger wouldn't hurt, but because of the recent muscle trauma I knew it would. I heard the crackle of dried blood splitting as I eased my appendage in. Itachi made a short little sound that I couldn't quite place. I felt his arms wrap around my neck.

Once my finger was fully in, I backed away from the kiss, though I kept our lips slightly touching. I didn't want to break that minor contact. Itachi pulled me back down, thrusting his tongue harshly into my mouth. He was looking for distraction. I can't blame him. Had to hurt like hell, poor guy.

After a few moments, he pulled away and looked up at me. I knew he was ready for the next finger. I added it slowly, carefully. I didn't want him to hurt any more that he had to.

His arms began to shake around my neck. I gave him some time to adjust before scissoring a tiny, tiny bit. His muscles tightened around my digits, and I whispered in his ear, "Shhh… shhh…" he relaxed slowly. As I scissored more and more, he shook harder and harder. I searched for his prostate, hoping to make distraction and pleasure. Maybe then he'd stop shaking so bad. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it.

I scrunched my face up. Where was it?

"What?" Itachi panted. "What's wrong?" I looked down at him and he looked pathetic. His eyes were fogged over with pain, and that hurt the worst.

I tried to smile. I don't think it worked, because his already stitched eyebrows furrowed even more. "I just can't find that place that will make you feel good."

"I see."

"Don't worry, love, I'll find it," I said. I didn't actually know if I would, but I felt like I had to make him feel a little better about this. I wanted him to know that I would try. He let out his own strained smile- it hurt to see it- and nodded. He trusted me. It also let me know that he was ready for the third and final finger.

I stretched him a little more before actually doing it. His muscles tightened even more. Again, I gave him a few moments of adjustment before starting to scissor. As soon as I moved, Itachi whimpered again. It was a heartbreaking sound, so full of pain. I immediately stopped.

He looked up at me sternly and said, "No. Keep moving."

I tried to protest. "Bu-"

"I'm fine!" he nearly yelled. I must have looked taken aback, because his gaze softened and he whispered, "Really," and smiled.

I was reluctant, but I moved anyway. Itachi breathed calmly, and kept himself relaxed. He had regained that superb self-control that I so loved him for. His arms, however, would not loosen their hold on my neck. That was fine with me. Only when I stretched him as far as three fingers could did he whimper again.

However, when he had given me the okay to enter, I was the one faulting. He had a broken knee I couldn't bend and a broken hip I couldn't touch. That gave me a few positioning problems. In the end, I decided to bend his other knee up and enter at an angle. Thank goodness his injuries were on the same side of his body!

I still went slowly as far as moving us into position. I kissed him smolderingly the whole time, lending one hand to fondling his cock. He moaned happily into my mouth as I positioned myself. I broke away from the kiss and whispered, "You ready?" I watched his face carefully. He looked deep in contemplation, like he wasn't sure, but nodded. I wanted to ask him again to be sure, but I knew his answer wouldn't change. He was ready.

I held him close- but not tight- as I pushed in painfully slowly. I felt both the crust of dried blood on my member and the wetness of the same substance more fresh. The feel was highly arousing, but it made my heart _want_ to bleed like he was. It hurt so badly to see him in pain. It was so much worse, though, to be the one causing that pain.

Itachi whimpered, clawing at my back. I could feel a little bit of blood drip from one of the wounds. It made me feel more one with him to bleed. Though I knew I could never repay him for the pain I was causing, it made it easier to take to try.

As I centimetered my way in, he lay his head against my shoulder. I put my hand against the back of his head, holding him close and matting his hair down to his skull. He began shaking like he had before, but in higher degrees. When I was finally all the way in, he sobbed brokenly.

I closed my eyes. Dear god, I was in total bliss- except for the fact that the one I loved was crying. I swear, I would have pulled out right then and there had I not known that it would have only hurt more. Instead I just held him, let him cry- he needed to. The only thing I wanted was for him to be happy.

000000000000000000000000

I tried to still my tears- for Kisame's sake. I believed him when he said that he loved me, and so I knew that he had to be hurting for me. I also knew that he probably thought I was crying because of him, and I wasn't.

Well, I kind of was, because it hurt so bad, but not really. Images of the man who had raped me ran through my head. I was remembering what he did to me. That hurt more than anything else.

Actually, I take that back.

The thought that I might have to ask Kisame to stop stung like nettles. I needed this, it was true, but for a moment I felt like I just couldn't. Couldn't go ahead with this, couldn't take the pain, couldn't deal with the memories. But then, Kisame whispered in my ear, "Shhh… it's okay, it's all okay…" And then he said what I needed to hear from him.

"I'm right here."

Just like that, I found the will to continue. Not just in that moment, but that phrase carried me through hard years and even through the realization that, oh my god, Sasuke was going to _kill_ me. Kisame carried me through it.

I gulped a few times, bringing my tears to a halt. When I had done so successfully, I pulled back, lying down on the bed. I looked up at my Kisame and I smiled. I sent one hand up to caress his cheek, which was smoother than it looked. I felt so alright now.

Kisame leaned down to kiss away the trail of tears, and laid his head between my neck and shoulder, his lips pressed against the former. I put both of my hands on top of his head, fingering the navy blue locks. Slowly, the pain dissipated. Either that or I got used to it.

When I reached this point, I pulled on Kisame's hair lightly, and he looked up at me. I smiled and told him I was ready.

"Are you sure? You don't need more time?" he fretted. It felt good to have him worry about me.

I just shook my head. I was ready. He gave me one of his looks, but moved just a little anyway. It really hurt, but at the same time it felt really good. Not physically, of course, but mentally. Knowing that Kisame was in me, that he was _moving_ inside me- it was fantastic. It was more than fantastic- it was catastrophic. I sighed.

Kisame did the same thing he'd done while stretching me. He went very slowly, pulling out a little tiny but more every time. It was slow going, but that was okay. In time, Kisame got to full thrust. He pulled out almost entirely before sliding back in smoothly. I suppose the somewhat copious amounts of blood helped that a little. He did this many times, until he got caught in my stare.

"Kisame," I said.

"Yes, love?" he replied. He seemed afraid, like he thought that he was hurting me. He was, but not that badly.

"Faster."

Kisame's eyes widened, like he wasn't expecting me to ask him for that. But I was getting just a little impatient. He began to shake his head. "Just a little-"

"You said you wanted to find that thing inside me that would make me feel good, right?" I cut him off. "If you aren't doing that now, we need to step it up a little. Why wait?" I saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and whispered, "I want to feel good."

That was his breaker. I knew he couldn't say no if he knew that I wanted it. And I did. I wanted to moan and scream for him, I wanted to cum harder than I ever had before.

He began to move slightly faster, then a little faster. He grunted, and I knew he loved it. I was in awe of his self-control, or rather the love it took to exercise such self-control. Then he hit it.

My eyes popped wide open, my mouth hanging with a scream I didn't have the air to voice. I arched back, my hands crumpling the sheets. It was like lightning had hit the back of my head, but the only thing I felt was the buzz that it left and none of the mind-numbing pain. I felt myself shake in the aftermath, gasping.

Kisame paused, thinking. I saw him smile slightly and pull out almost completely, then rammed quickly and hardly into my… whatever that was.

I heard an ear-piercing scream, and realized with a jolt that it was me. My muscles tightened, including those encasing Kisame. I heard him growl lowly. The feel was thirty times what it had been before because of that small, animalistic sound.

"Oh _god…_" I panted out as the feeling fled. I heard Kisame breathing hard as well. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. My arousal burned with need. My hip throbbed, but I barely registered that through the pleasure. I gyrated my hips upward, the pain sharpening. But the pain was immediately wiped out by the pleasure that the action caused. I moaned into Kisame's mouth.

Kisame, taking the hint, moved again, thrusting wildly into me. I wrapped my moveable leg around his waist securely, fisting his hair. God, I knew then that the _only_ person who could make me feel like I did was Kisame. I just knew it.

I was caught in a frenzy of love, ecstasy, and moans. Everything was moving so fast, where it was so slow before. Every thrust hit that place, cornering the feeling so it couldn't fly away. Oh, god, it felt so good.

Kisame let out his own moan, grabbing my aching member. He jerked it in time with his thrusts, his calloused hands forcing me to the edge. I screamed out his name as I came. I felt Kisame release at the same time, adding to the glorious height. I can't describe the feeling, I really can't. Absolute euphoria, ecstasy, pleasure, none of them came close to explaining how good it felt to come into Kisame's waiting hands. How good it felt to have Kisame coming inside me.

And then, black.


End file.
